Annihilators Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = | Editor1_1 = John Denning | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Tan Eng Huat | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = As explained in a flashback by Quasar, a Skrull named Klobok began studying the ancient forbidden ways of sorcery. For that, he was banished to a penal. But during the events of events involving Galactus consuming the Skrull homeworld, the Annihilation Wave and the failed Secret Invasion of Earth, putting the Skrull species on the brink of extinction, Klobok sought to use sorcery to rebuild their glorious empire. Klobok began researching into the Dire Wraiths, Skrull offshoots who were banished for their sorcerous ways. He contacted a Wraith warlock named Dredd, learned the ways of magic before assuming his identity to help Volx save her people. In the present, the Annihilators are fighting against Immortus and his Army of the Ages. Quasar attempts to reason with Immortus, pointing out that if this battle carries on, then he'd risk damage to his realm and the space-time continuum. Immortus agrees to suspend his assault, but only because Quasar must be ready for events that have yet to come. Together, the Annihilators bring Wraithworld out of Limbo. But on the surface, Dredd and his followers appear, erecting a massive tower. Capturing Volx, Dredd reveals that he plans on remaking the Wraiths into a new species of Skrulls. The Annihilators charge at him. But their assault is primarily a distraction to allow Volx to snatch at Dredd, disrupting his spell, and dragging him with her into oblivion. But it's not over yet, as the Black Sun is about to consume Galador's sun. The Silver Surfer, Quasar and Ronan the Accuser use their powers to properly fuse the two suns together. They then go on to rearrange the Galadorian star system, making it so that Galador faces the bright side of the sun, and Wraithworld facing the dark half, with its inhabitants are only half powers. The Annihilators then find a middle ground to enter a new age of peace and understanding. The Annihilators then return to Knowhere to rest and celebrate. Ikon, in particular, make a sexual pass at Quasar, which Ronan and Beta Ray Bill giggle at. Suddenly, the Continuum Cortex then detects a sentient black hole attacking Galaxy K-123. The Annihilators then head off for another adventure. | StoryTitle2 = Brain Storm | Writer2_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer2_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler2_1 = Timothy Green II | Inker2_1 = Timothy Green II | Colourist2_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Synopsis2 = Star-Thief is poised to escape from Halfworld. He has already brainwashed all its anthropomorphic animal wardens into forgetting their duties because he needs them alive. But Groot, splitting off a little cutting, help spring Rocket Raccoon and hides with him in the vents. They then spot Star-Thief loading a ship in his likeness with all of Halfworld's inmates to act as his crew to wreck havoc on the galaxy. Seeing that they need a plan, Rocket finds Blackjack O'Hare and asks for his help. While Groot gains control of the asylum's sentient wood-carved clowns to distract Star-Thief, Rocket and Blackjack hack into the place's database to look for data on Star-Thief. As his dossier reads, Star-Thief, born Barry Baumann, developed psychic powers while he was in a coma on Earth. He regularly possessed Tom Vocson to experience reality. But when he grew out of control, Adam Warlock stopped him. Blackjack then realizes something in the dossier that can help them, something Rocket won't like Rocket is forced to dress as Baumann's beloved dog, Mr. Binkey, which is enough to sooth Baumann so that he could be contained and disrupting his control of Halfworld. Baumann is now back in virtual reality, living happily with his virtual family and Mr. Binkey. Now that all is well, Blackjack asks Rocket if he can stay as co-security chief. Rocket declines, believing that he and Groot should be out there, saving the galaxy like the Guardians of the Galaxy or the Annihilators, whether the universe wants to be saved or not. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Army of the Ages * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Deathwings Locations: * * * * * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Killer clowns Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * Human/ Hybrid * / Hybrid * Locations: * ** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * Giant ark ship | Solicit = TWO AWESOME STORIES IN ONE COSMIC BOOK! This is it: the galaxy’s most powerful squad and most beloved duo face their fiery finales! First, the Annihilators must prove they are the ace team of universal protectors that Star-Lord dreamed they could be...or perish in the attempt! Meanwhile, Rocket Raccoon and Groot face the horrible, reality-twisting menace – who has a key connection to Rocket’s secret past – that lurks in the heart of the Half-World Asylum! Want to show the House of Ideas that you want more Marvel Cosmic? Spread the word and buy this issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}